Darkness in your Heart
by destiny-by-stars
Summary: Kotori Zahura is a wanted assassin that is under the care but works for the Valkov's. Her mission, to kill the Hiwatari's. What does she do when she's slowly falling in love with a Hiwatari? Kai&Oc, Tala&Oc, Rei&Mariah. My first fic please R


Hey people! This is my first fic but I'm proud about it. So, without much delay let's go into the world of darkness.

Suzuki: In other words the strange demented world of Anna.

Anna: does evil laughter I ROCK!!!!!!

Anyway please R&R and NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kotori

My name is Kotori Zahura. I'm a wanted assassin that is working for the Valkov's. I am currently 15 and almost 16. When I turn 16 I will no longer have to work for the Valkov's but I am welcomed to stay at there house. They offer me a education, house and food. Before I turn 16 I have to finish one last mission.

To kill the Hiwatari's.

To be precise, Voltaire Hiwatari and his grandson Kai Hiwatari.

I was to be enrolled in the same school as Kai Hiwatari and Mr. Valkov's son, Tala Valkov.

"FUCK!" I let out a loud curse as I dropped all the books and research papers I was searching for about Kai Hiwatari.

"What happened?" asked a red head.

"Oh uh... nothing." I quickly exclaimed.

Tala and Kai were in the same school and they were best friends, but there family's businesses were against each other for the top title of Japans number one agency.

Mr. Valkov especially told me to never tell Tala about my duty to kill Kai even though Tala knew I was a wanted assassin.

I sighed. In one hour I was to go to school with Tala wearing the most sluttish school uniform I have ever seen.

I quickly ran up from the library and up to my room. Did I mention I was living in a mansion. When I entered the room I was met by a jasmine smell. The room was made up of a large queen bed a large closet and a computer, a TV, a large mirror and a huge view of the garden outside. The bathroom was huge too. There was a shower that was used only for showering. A bathtub complete with a Jacuzzi and stuff.

I felt sweaty so I quickly took off my clothes for a quick shower. I took off my pajama bottoms and my t-shirt and stepped into the steaming shower. I washed my hair then conditioned it. I did it over 2 times until I felt satisfied with my long brown hair that ended up around where my waist was.

I stepped out of the shower to grab a nice and fluffy towel. I wrapped it around me and stared into the foggy mirror while drying myself. I looked into the mirror and saw green eyes and a heart shaped face. As I finished drying myself I looked for some clothes.

"Crap! I forgot to bring clothes in here." I sighed as I went out to be filled with the Jasmine scent again to get my school uniform.

The school uniform consisted of: A blouse that was long sleeved that you could roll up that was in a low V-shaped cut. It clung tightly to your figure and flared out a bit at the end. The skirt was a short skirt that was above your knees quite a bit.

"Arg, I look like a slut" I muttered to myself.

"I think you look nice, shows your figure well, better be careful the boys don't do anything bad." Smirked a annoying red head.

"Thanks for the compliment and warning Tala but haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I glared at him.

He smirked and said nothing and walked away.

I sighed as I looked into the mirror and at myself. I had to admit, I did look good. I had a perfect body, slender but not so skinny but not fat at all. I had long legs. My breasts were a good size and my smile. My smile was the best feature on my body.

I owed all of this to the training on being an assassin and the jobs I had to do as an assassin. I love sports especially archery. I was trained to use a gun when I was adopted by the Valkov's at the age of 5.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I looked at the clock.

"Damn, It's almost 7'o'clock." I cursed.

I quickly dried my hair and combed it. I was going to let it loose today. I put on some lip gloss and went downstairs. I had already packed my backpack so it was at the door waiting for me.

As I was walking down the stairs I smelled eggs and pancakes.

"Hurry or I'll eat all the pancakes!" yelled Tala.

"I'm not hungry..." I yelled but my stomach growled before I could protest more.

"Right... Just hurry up!" he yelled.

Tala was like my brother, he always protected me unless I had to go on missions. He cared for me and helped me out and always listened to my problems. I like to think of Tala as my brother.

I ran my way down the rest of the stairs and sat down at the long table beside Tala. He looked at me.

"You look good today." He grinned.

I pretended to huff. "I look good everyday." I said while flipping my hair.

We both grinned.

"You don't look all that bad yourself." I said. In fact it was the truth.

The boys had to wear navy blue pants and a shirt with 2 buttons on the top. He didn't do the 2 buttons which therefore showed his well built chest. He acquired his perfect chest and body by working hours in the gym. Any girl would drool over him.

I knew that Tala was a player and so was Kai. I had looked up research about Kai and found out a lot about how he acts in school and normally.

Kai and Tala are the rulers of Sulaga St. School. This school was a school for rich people. They're both players and are really popular among boys and especially girls.

To tell you the truth, there was no other word to describe Kai other than Hot. I would have fallen for Kai if it wasn't for 2 reasons.

First of all, I'm out to kill him, and a rule for assassins is you can never let your feelings get in the way of a job.

Second of all, I don't like to fall for boys. I hate sluts. I hate flits. And I hate players. Though Tala was an exception.

I finished the pancake, wiped my mouth and stood up to go to the door.

"Hurry up Tala! I don't want to be late." Even though I could care less about being late.

"If you don't care about being late why bother rushing me?" he grumbled out loudly.

I sighed. He knew me too well. I grabbed my backpack and hosted up and slung it over one shoulder. After 5 minutes of grumbling and mumbling and screaming and cursing and swearing Tala finally finished and off we went to the school.

"I'll race you to the school!" I yelled.

Tala shook his head.

"I'm taking the limo." He said.

I gave him my best puppy dog pout.

"Please Tala! For me!" he whimpered.

He sighed.

"Fine fine, but I'm not going to go easy on you. No girls beats me." He grinned challenging.

"Right, no "normal" girl beats you, but we all know I'm not any "normal" girl. I'm an assassin." I whispered the last part.

We both grinned. We knew what I was saying was very true. If you wanted to be a successful assassin you had to be dead fast.

"Let's rock." I whispered. And we both raced off into the distance.

At first Tala was ahead of me by a lot but then after I could see the school in the distance I raced up and sped quickly past Tala only to hear a yell of

"HEY!"

"Watch where your.."

Before he could finish that sentence I crashed straight into a person. I fell down on my ass and found my blouse buttons had un-done themselves so that it gave a view of my breast. I quickly blushed and tried to do the buttons up again but to no success. I was to embarrassed.

"Watch where your going." A deep voice grumbled.

I looked up and saw that he was looking at me. I blushed when I found that his eyes trailed to my buttons and beyond. He quickly crouched down to where I was sitting on the floor and did the buttons for me.

"Your new." He stated.

I looked at him and he had the word "hot" written all over him. He, like Tala didn't button his top and I could see his chest. He had messy two toned hair and the most extraordinary eyes. They were crimson. I was lost in his eyes for a second until I found out something.

This incredibly "hot" guy was Kai Hiwatari.

I guess the first rule of an assassin to not let your feelings get in way of your mission might be a bit difficult than I thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE! What did you think? This is my first chapter and I hope you guys really like it! I would really appreciate if you reviewed! But no flames please.

Suzuki: The wonderful purple button down there is the review button. All you have to do is click it and review!

Anna: Unlike you Suzuki, I don't think there idiots. So, please Review.

Suzuki: Hmph. I'm leaving. Bye bye.

Anna: NO! PLEASE DON'T QUIT! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Suzuki: Well... fine but don't ever be mean ever again okay?

Anna: Yes madame!

Anyway, BYE BYE! - Don't forget to review.


End file.
